


The Sun Has Not Died

by nintendoswitch



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, first 5sos thing ive written, i just had to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendoswitch/pseuds/nintendoswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deadly virus spreads like wildfire, and when they finally find a safe place, after all this time, only two of them are left to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Has Not Died

The sun was lowering behind the lands. It painted the sky and the soft clouds in a lovely pink that somehow reasures that everything is going to be okay, even though the warm light is leaving. Michael was staring at it as the group of hungry survivors walked in silence. After two years of fear, and running, and death, there was finally a place where those who had escaped the deadly virus could rest in safety and start over again. There was a cure. They finally had a chance at a future again. Calum walked beside him, looking straight ahead at those who walked in front of them. He was staring, but not really looking, mind probably else where. Calum Hood was the only one that Michael Clifford had left. His only family, his only friend. 

They were on a school trip to America when the outbreak happened. They were a group of four at the time. Michael, Calum, Ashton and Luke. The greatest people Michael will ever know. A boat was going to take them away from Manhattan, while half of New York were put in quarantine. But the panic was strong, and people were pushing, and struggling to get on the boat. The boys had tried to hold on to eachother, but Ashton's grip on Luke had slipped as people pushed between them and the head of blonde hair and blue eyes had quickly been lost in the crowd. Ashton had tried to turn back, frantically yelling for his youngest friend, but had been pulled aboard by a guard. 

"These are the last ones!" He had yelled to the other workers. "Pull up the bridge!"

The engine roared to a start, and the bridge started rising. The people who were still on the dock started to scream in panic. 

"No, no, no! Pull it down! Luke!! LUKE!!" Ashton screamed. Calum and Michael joined in as they could not see their friend anywhere in the crowd, neither on the boat nor on the docks. 

"You are leaving those people there to die!!" A man yelled at one of the guards. He got a stern look from the worker.

"If we let any more people onto this ship then we will sink! Do you understand me?"

The boat was moving away from the docks of Manhattan, and that was when they saw him. Luke pushed his way to the front of the crowd and stared as the ship was getting further and further away. The three friends on the boatdeck screamed his name until they could not see him or the docks anymore. Then they cried, and held eachother for the rest of the trip.

They lost Asthon a year later, when they were traveling with a group to Alaska. They had been ravaging some abandoned shops for any canned food, and supplies they could find, and were making their way back to the van they were traveling with when suddenly a group of zombies came out of nowhere. Michael, Calum, the leader Vince, and two more made it to the vehicle. But Ashton was with a group that was further away, and had scattered when the chase had begun. 

Michael and Calum were busy staring out the window, looking for their friend, and barely noticed when Vince started the car to drive away. 

"What the fuck're you doin'?!" Yelled Michael, as he turned away from the window. 

"Ash is still out there! Stop the car!"

Vince glanced back at him with a panicked look in his eyes. "Hell no, man! They're already fucking dead, I ain't getting bitten for anyone!"

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE THEM THERE?!" Calum yelled. 

One of the other two who had made it back to the van spoke up. "Vince is right, if we stop we're dead too. Let it go, mate."

"I don't give a shit about you, Ash is our  _family_ ! TURN THIS CAR AROUND!"

Vince did not even look back, but the other two in the van pulled their guns up and pointed them at Calum and Michael. 

"You two better calm the fuck down, or we will shoot you. We're not stopping for anyone!"

And so Ashton was gone too, and now it's just the two of them. They had survived it all at the cost of their best friends. Shy and awkward Luke, who was the sweetest and kindest soul they had ever met. He had only made it to sixteen. And Ashton, who made everybody laugh and smile, and feel safe and at home. Who was everyone's big brother and best friend at the same time. A day did not go by when the remaining two did not miss their friends. 

"There it is!" Someone at the front yelled, and snapped Micheal out of his thoughts. There was a gate, heavily guarded by military. They were armed and stood ready to defend the closed area from any living dead. The group of maybe fifty hungry survivors were led into a tent, where they were all examined by a few doctors in body suits, with machines that could detect the virus. Ten of them did not get through and were thrown kicking and screaming out of the tent. Michael did not want to know what would happen to them. After the examination they were given a new set of clothes, very similar to what they used to wear in hospitals. Their old rags were thrown in to a large bin with a sign that said "BURN" on it. 

Then they were let outside, into what could be described as a small village. There were large houses, were the residents slept and ate. A large hospital, and an even bigger building for the scientists, who had finally come up with a cure to the deadly virus. 

"We have another group coming in a few hours or so. Best if you all get settled in the C building. There are cots and warm blankets for you there, and food. I'm sure you're hungry. God bless you all." A militant man said to them, as he gestured to a building with his arm, and smiled gently at the group. 

They settled in their cots, and buried themselves in thick blankets while eating warm broth, with bread and a mug of water. As they rested and ate, other survivors slowly staggered in, looking around at the new group of people, looking to see if anyone they recognised was there. Some found a familiar face, some just looked sadly to the ground and left, as there was no one for them there. 

Michael and Calum did not even look at the others. They just sat tightly together, and ate in silence. Suddenly a voice called out, "Calum?" and the brown eyed boy looked up in shock. Michael did as well. 

"And Michael? You-You're actually alive?" 

It was as if time stopped for a short moment, as Michael took in the sight of his friend. There before them, stood Ashon Irwin, in clothes that were too big, hair just as messy as always. They sprung to their feet an embraced him in a long, loving hug. The three held onto eachother for as long as they could, letting tears spring free on their cheeks, as they smiled and laughed into the other's shoulders. 

They sat on Calum's cot until late that night, silently talking about happier times years ago, when there was no virus, and they were only boys living for the day, not having to think about how they were going to survive tomorrow, or being haunted by the deaths of their close ones. Their families were most likely dead, and if they were not, there was very little chance of them ever getting reunited with them again. But the family that was now, just got a little bigger with Ashton to make them smile again. 

Suddenly there was yelling outside in the cool night. The boys made their way outside to see what the commotion was about. The soldiers had their weapons up at the gate, as three lonely figures were running towards it. 

"LET US IN!"

"OPEN THE GATE!

"PLEASE HELP US!"

They were screaming and when they reached the gate they started slamming and pulling on the hard iron poles. "THEY'RE COMING, OPEN THE GATE, PLEASE! WE'RE BEGGING!"

"WE'RE NOT SICK, WE SWEAR!" Another yelled. 

The gate was opened and the figures, two boys and a girl stumbled in, falling onto the hard ground in excaustion. The three friends had crept closer, and as the guards roughly pulled the kids from the ground, Michael caught a look of a familiar pair of blue eyes, and his heart almost stopped beating as he ran forward. 

"WAIT!" He yelled, and grabbed a hold of the slightly taller boy. The blonde turned to him, and Michael sobbed loudly. Luke stood before him, skinny and dirty, in torn clothes, looking worn and scared. But blue eyes still shone like a spring morning. 

"It's you, you're alive. You're really here!" Michael said. Luke stayed quiet but his eyes were watering, as he stared at the boy in front of him. 

"Is that-..Luke? LUKE?" Ashton and Calum raced to them. 

"You're all alive." Luke said in a whisper, as he took in the sight of his three best friends. Alive. They were all alive. 

Michael, Calum and Ashton waited outside of the tent as Luke and the other two were examined. Then they took him to his cot and sat with him as he ate. 

"We were a bigger group." He said later. 

"I had been with them for a while, and on the road we were attacked, nothing that hadn't happened before. But things got out of hand, they were too many. We had to run for our lives, and hope to make it here in time. Ross, Jen and I were the only ones who made it without getting the bite." Luke said and then started to cry. Calum put an arm around him and pulled him to his chest. 

"It's okay. You're with us. Everything will be alright now. We'll be safe here."

"I've missed you guys so much." The youngest said. 

"I was so scared, on my own. I thought you were dead."

"We were scared too, but it's fine now. Everything's fine." Ashton grabbed Luke's hand, and then Michael's with his other. 

They fell asleep, holding onto eachother, safe for the first time in two years. And they woke to a newly cooked breakfast, in a warm house, and the smiles of their best friends. 

**End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I found one of those Au posts on tumblr which had a prompt that said "Being reunited after surviving the apocalypse unknowing if the other was alive or dead" and then this happened
> 
> title is from Imagine Dragon's Radioactive
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
